Yelling, Licking, Dreaming: Ipod Challenge
by Cortexikid
Summary: "Just…kiss me Auggie," she finished, bringing my arms around her waist before wrapping her arms around my neck. Never wanting to disappoint a woman  let alone my best friend  I closed the gap between us and captured her lips with mine. Annie/Auggie


**Yelling, Licking, Dreaming: Ipod Challenge**

**By Cortexikid**

**A/N: Okay so I got another request to continue these ipod challenge fics so here's my latest. Hope you enjoy!**

**Rules of Challenge:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**All T****he Same – Sick Puppies**

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" she yelled, speeding towards the door, sliding it open with dramatic speed and slamming it loudly behind her.

"Fine! Leave! You'll just end up crawling back anyway!" he growled loudly, his voice almost echoing in his now empty apartment.

"Oh screw you August!" he heard her retort from the hallway.

His jaw clenched with anger, fury boiling in his veins.

She always knew exactly what to say to push his goddamn buttons. It was a talent of hers…to get under his skin, to irk him like no one else ever could (and that's coming from a man who grew up with four mean-ass older brothers.)

They had never been the type of couple to fight, usually they could work anything out but now…now he wasn't so sure. They had both said some things in the heat of the moment, things he didn't think any amount of grovelling could fix.

Suddenly, his ears picked up on something, a noise, coming from behind his front door. It sounded like…sniffling.

And there it was.

Guilt. Fresh, pure, sickening, burning guilt seeping into his very soul.

He made her cry.

Annie Walker hardly ever cried and only did for a hell of a good reason.

He felt all his anger evaporate from him at that moment, the harsh words retreating into the back of his mind to be forgotten about as he walked towards the door and pulled it open. He could feel her standing a mere foot away, trying desperately to steady her breathing as she regarded him with what he could guess as a none too pleasant look.

He made the commitment to take her for who she was once she took him for everything he was too.

This, this was just a part of it, a part of them.

"Annie…" he whispered, "please, please don't leave…"

* * *

**What's My Age Again? – Blink 182**

"What are you, twelve?" she laughed, watching intently as he licked the ice cream heartily, leaving traces of it on his upper lip.

"Well, if I am, I'm the luckiest damn twelve year old on the planet," he grinned, stepping closer.

"Oh, really, why's that?" she asked, looking up at him, her head tilted to the side.

"Because I can do this," he murmured before closing the gap between them and kissing her soundly on the lips.

"Auggie…" she whined as they broke apart, "you got ice-cream all over me."

He laughed as she wiped her mouth.

"That was the intention, darling, that was the intention…"

"You know what? I was wrong," Annie retorted, her finger reaching out to swipe some of his ice-cream.

"Oh yeah? About what?"

"About you…" she cooed, leaning forward and wiping the ice-cream on his nose, "you're not twelve…you're eight…"

"Well then, Ms. Walker, I guess that makes you one hell of a Cougar!"

* * *

**Fantasy – The Blizzards**

My mouth dropped open. I could see her. Actually see her. There she was, in all her glory, standing a mere three feet away from me in nothing but a black bra and panties.

A gasp fell from my lips as I watched the beautiful blonde walk slowly towards me.

"Hi Auggie, I've been waiting for you," she coos in a seductive tone, reaching out and grabbing me my lapels.

"Annie…how…you're beautiful," he mumbled, in total shock, first wondering how on earth I could see her and then pondering why she was standing in the middle of my bedroom in nothing but her underwear.

Not that I was complaining…

"Shh…don't talk…" she whispered, leaning forward and placing a finger to my mouth.

"Just…kiss me Auggie," she finished, bringing my arms around her waist before wrapping her arms around my neck.

Never wanting to disappoint a woman (let alone my best friend) I closed the gap between us and captured her lips with mine.

I heard her moan softly into my mouth as she clutched at my hair. My heart was beating frantically in my chest. I could see, see her, finally.

My greatest fantasy come through.

And then it hit me.

Fantasy.

When I awoke at 7:30 that morning, I didn't even bother conceal my painful disappointment as I was welcomed with the familiar darkness, blackness, blindness. It seems that the universe (or in this cause my subconscious) is hell bent on torturing me.

Goddammit.

* * *

**I'll Be There For You – The ****Rembrandts **

"Auggie! Auggie, let me in! I know you're there!" came an impatient voice, followed by an incessant thumping on his front door.

He set his jaw stubbornly, folding his arms across his chest. She could shout and thump all she wanted; he wasn't going to open the damn door.

"Auggie, I'm not going away so you might as well open up now before I wake your neighbours," she continued, a little quieter than before.

He could hear the soft plea in her voice and nearly caved at the sound of it. But, with a shake of his head, he clenched his teeth and continued to ignore her.

"Okay…that's it…I wasn't going to do this, but you leave me no choice," she called and suddenly he could hear the jangle of keys.

Oh damn. Why did he have to give her a key to his apartment?

He could hear his door sliding open before the familiar clicking of heels met his ears and Jo Malone Grapefruit met his nose.

Annie Walker had arrived.

"August Anderson, I have been at your door for the past twenty minutes. Why didn't you answer me?" she asked, trying to scold him but he could hear the frown in her tone.

"I told you not to come, Annie," he murmured, facing away from her voice and running a hand through his hair.

"And you thought that would stop me? Let me ask you Auggie, how many times have you been there for me in my time of need? How many times have you told me not to push you away and let you help me? Huh?" she asked, storming around him and placing a hand on his chest.

"Annie-"

"-No! Don't 'Annie' me! You know I'm right, Aug. You're always there for me. Now it's my turn to be there for you. Because that's what friends do…" she finished, fixing his shirt collar and trying desperately not to pull him into a hug.

"Nice rhyme, Bronte. You're nothing if not determined, are you?" he deadpanned, a small smirk coming to his face.

"When it comes to my best friend? Yeah, Aug, I'm determined to be there for you…" she half-whispered, clutching his forearm.

Auggie sighed.

He was lucky to have a friend like her.

* * *

**Stuck In The Middle With You – Stealers Wheel**

"Hey, sugar, I saw you from over there. You look like the kinda guy I'd like to get to know," came a high-pitched, nasally tone from his left as the over-whelming scent of roses filled his nose.

He almost squirmed.

"Oh, hi. Uh…you sound nice but I'm waiting for someone, sorry," he apologized, flashing his charming grin (just in case) and taking another sip from his beer.

"Well…can I keep you company while you wait?" she asked, a slight hilt of desperation in her tone as she lay a hand on his shoulder, stroking the fabric of his shirt.

Wow. This woman couldn't take a hint.

"Hey, honey, sorry I'm late," another voice came from his right and suddenly he got the subtle scent of Jo Malone Grapefruit and the feeling of soft lips on his cheek – dangerously close to his lips.

He could practically feel the cold stare he knew the rose-scented woman was throwing Annie as she sat down beside him, lacing her fingers with his.

"Hi, I'm Annie, what's your name?" she asked politely – he could still hear the strain to her tone, however. She was throwing her that fake grin, he knew.

"I'm leaving," she replied in a dismissive tone, already standing up from the table.

"Oh, where are you going?" Annie asked and Auggie held back a grin.

"I've somewhere better to be," she grumbled, before stalking off, her heels scraping along the ground.

Once she was out of earshot, Annie began to laugh heartily, her shoulders shaking as she clutched his hand. Auggie sat back and enjoyed the feeling of her hand in his. Despite their lovely guest having departed, she kept her hand where it was.

"God, you get some suitors, she was smoking hot…despite having a serious attitude problem," she chuckled, taking a sip of his beer.

"Meh, she wasn't my type. She practically smothered me with her perfume. So, thanks for rescuing me," he grinned, snatching his beer out of her grasp.

"No problem, you can be my damsel in distress anytime," she snorted, before giving his hand a quick squeeze.

He grinned back. It was good to know that in a room full with drunken idiots, pseudo desperados and heavily perfumed women, he had Annie stuck in the middle of all of it with him.

* * *

**More Than Words ****– Extreme**

No words needed to be spoken. Her lips on his was more than enough.

He deepened the kiss as she unbuttoned his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her waist and unzipped her skirt, hearing it tumble to the floor.

"Auggie…" she whispered, breaking the kiss, "I-"

"-I know. Me too…" he whispered back before kissing his way down her jaw.

Eventually, the three words would be said between them properly, but for now, that didn't matter.

Because they already knew what was in their hearts.

* * *

**Good Riddance (Time of your Life) – Green Day**

"That was amazing!" she yelled happily as they high-fived.

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome," he agreed, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"You were incredible!" she exclaimed, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"Why, thank you," he replied, a slight blush creeping up his neck and attacking his cheeks.

"Is that a blush I see Mr. Anderson?" she asked, poking him in the chest as she wrapped her arm around his.

"I couldn't tell you Ms. Walker," he responded, as they made their way out to her car.

"You looked like you were having the time of your life out there Aug," she said quietly into his ear as the parted to get into her car.

"I was," he smiled as they drove off, "after all, I can't think of anything better then kicking Jai Wilcox's ass!"

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret – All American Rejects**

"Shh…Auggie…quick, get in here!" she whispered frantically before shoving him towards something large and closing him in, leaving him standing there gripping his pants in his hands.

"Annie! What the-"

"-HEY DANI", his girlfriend's loud greeting interrupted him as her sister entered her guest house.

"Uh…hey, Annie, what's with all the yelling?" her older sibling asked, suspicion in her tone.

Auggie heard her hesitation. He presumed he was trapped in her closet.

"No reason…so, what's up sis?" she asked, trying desperately to sound nonchalant.

How she managed to hide her CIA identity from her family Auggie would never fathom.

"Um, nothing, I was just wondering if Auggie would like to stay for dinner…you know, after he's done hanging out in your closet," Danielle replied, smirking knowingly before turning on her heel.

"Dinner's in five, Auggie, I made your favourite," she called over her shoulder as closed the door firmly behind her.

Annie tip-toed towards the closet and flung it open.

"I may be going out on a limb here Annie, but I think we're busted," he laughed as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Meh," she shrugged, "the sneaking around was fun while it lasted, I guess…"

He grinned, "yeah, and besides, I'm sure we can come up with some more fun things to do with our time," he finished, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She giggled, "you can count on it."

* * *

**I Can't Take My Eyes Off You – Muse ****(Cover)**

He looked…breath-taking.

"I take it by your silence that I look okay," he asked, his voice a little nervous as he gripped his cane tightly.

"Auggie, you look…dashing," she smiled as her eyes drank him in.

He laughed at her response, taking her offered arm, linking it with his.

It was their annual agency function and he asked her to accompany him.

She seriously loved every moment of it.

As they walked into the large hall, she felt every pair of eyes on them. Instead of feeling uncomfortable (which would be her natural response) she felt elated. Here she was, standing with the most handsome man in the room with every woman looking on with jealousy and yet all she could think about was how pleasant his breath felt on her neck as they stood closely together.

She could hardly take her eyes off him. He looked so damn…gorgeous in a tux.

"You look beautiful, by the way," he whispered into her ear as she felt her cheeks burn.

"How to you know?" she smiled, clutching his hand to let him know it was in jest.

"Oh, don't worry sweetheart, I know…"

**

* * *

**

What A Wonderful World – Louis Armstrong

"Are you happy, Aug?"

"Trust me Annie, I couldn't ever be happier," August Anderson replied, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist as they lay in bed together.

"Not even if I told you a big change is coming in about…seven months?" she asked attentively, turning around to face him, clutching his cheek with her hands.

Auggie gasped, rendered speechless.

"…Auggie? You okay?" she whispered, worry in her voice.

As soon as her words reached his ears he snapped out of his shock, a grin breaking out of his face immediately.

"I-I'm going to be a Dad?" he asked, tears welling up in his chocolate brown eyes as he pressed his hand to her abdomen.

Her hand covered his and she laughed, relieved at his tone.

"You're going to be a Dad."

**A/N: So, there you go. I really don't know where all the 'fluff' is coming from. I've never been a crazy fluff writer lol. Hope you enjoyed! I keep getting messages to continue these ipod fics, but I think this may be my last for a while.**

**I'd love a review for all my fast typing =]**


End file.
